Sobre como dejó de ser asunto del destino
by Ammiel
Summary: Percy Weasley ha descubierto que esto ha dejado ser asunto de las fuerzas ocultas en el universo porque a Audrey le gusta morder sus labios más tiempo del necesario y luego seducirlo con sus vestidos provocadores y sus zapatos rojos. Para Cris Snape


_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes propiedad de J K Rowling_

_

* * *

  
_

**Sobre como dejó de ser asunto del destino**

_Para Cris Snape_

_

* * *

  
_

Aquel día en que decidió, con seguridad y excesiva satisfacción, que el color encendido de los labios de Audrey debía permanecer en su vida porque desde hace algunos meses se había tornado uno de esos aspectos concretos, directivos e imperantes que forman parte indiscutible de los planes y las proyecciones que le agrada conjurar, fue también el día en que descubrió que ya no podía imaginar su vida sin Audrey en ella.

Y debió distanciarse de las fantasías y recurrir a las circunstancias correctas e invocar su esfuerzo acostumbrado por controlarlo todo porque las promesas que a las diez de la noche ya han sido anunciadas se han tornado en la certeza de que esto ya ha dejado de ser un mero asunto de aquellas fuerzas ocultas en el universo a las que Audrey le fascina imaginar.

Aunque la perfecta simetría y las cautelosas decisiones que Percy ejerce sobre su vida se ven alteradas cada vez que Audrey emerge de lo profundo y se enreda en su vida y no puede dejarla ir porque el color encendido de sus labios debe estar allí. Porque su vida ha sido modificada inevitablemente, porque simplemente ya no concibe cruzar un ajetreado Ministerio bajo un cielo despejado, sin mirar atrás, y al llegar a casa no encontrar a Audrey con el cabello desordenado, sin zapatos, hundida entre papeles sin leer y pequeños cuadernos de sesenta hojas un tanto dobladas en los bordes y carpetas desbordantes de dibujos coloreados en amarillo, rosa pastel y un verde muy fosforescente.

Porque sabe perfectamente que Audrey intenta hacer todo de una vez y abarcar más de lo que puede soportar y, luego de cerrar la puerta del apartamento y al intentar sacarse la chaqueta, tropieza con el con el canasto donde guardan las revistas y el periódico de la semana pasada. Porque sabe que Audrey cree que la aparición es la situación de transporte más desagradable que puede existir en esta vida, porque es él quien insiste que se aferre fuertemente porque en tres segundos Londres se desvanecerá y el mundo se convertirá en una delgada línea roja como los labios de Audrey, porque ha reemplazado conjuros y encantamientos, _alohomora_ y _reparo_, por ir los sábados en la mañana al mercado, por abrir la puerta del apartamento con sus llaves, por lavar la vajilla sin varita ni artificios similares.

Porque Percy sabe perfectamente que Audrey llora frente al televisor cada vez que los jueves por la noche ven películas de cine francés, que adora los collares larguísimos, los zapatos con tacón muy alto, los vestidos que son volátiles, coloridos y que lo provocan intencionalmente. Que siempre olvida las llaves del auto en el recibidor y sus aretes preferidos se encuentran actualmente perdidos entre los cojines del sofá rojo y la semana pasada compró en el mercado dos artesanías que parecen ancestrales, que parecen exportadas desde África del Norte.

Porque sabe que Audrey cree en la lectura del destino en las hojas del té y en el poder de los talismanes y la meditación, en las misticidades y en la reencarnación, en las fuerzas transpersonales y en todas las circunstancias y las prácticas a las que contempla escépticamente y luego se aparta de ellas en señal de protesta ya que no hay nada más improbable que las alternativas inciertas de las barajas y esos naipes de colores. Que Audrey en ocasiones desea poseer la habilidad, mágica y culinaria, de preparar platos rebosantes aunque en aquellos intentos por cocinar entre en desesperación automática al comprende que desayunar las tostadas se quemarán, que los sábados al almorzar las pastas se pegan y que el resto del día es prácticamente incapaz de controlar el orden abrumador que en la cocina él mismo, enfundado en un impecable delantal blanco atado firmemente a su cintura, se ha encargado de establecer.

Porque hay días en que, cuando la besa y Audrey se sitúa entre sus piernas, suena estridentemente la alarma de su teléfono móvil y tres pisos más abajo el tráfico es infernal e imparable y entonces Percy ya no siente la necesidad de conjurar hechizos silenciadores ni apagar las luces ni cerrar las cortinas porque las tinieblas ya desaparecieron.

Y entonces Percy abandona los deseos de despojarse de su corbata y guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos porque acepta que a las cinco y media de la tarde Audrey se deshaga de ella y la olvide sobre la alfombra de la sala y se hunda en él y permita que Percy tire su cabello y luego ría como está acostumbrada a hacerlo, porque han logrado espantar la paz establecida y controlada de los muertos que ya son sólo polvo, porque a Audrey le gusta morder sus labios más tiempo del necesario y murmurarle palabras sucias que provocan gemidos y beber un par de copas de vino blanco justo a las diez de la noche y luego seducirlo con sus vestidos provocadores y sus zapatos rojos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Ya asumí que estoy absolutamente rayada por Percy y Audrey. Y no puedo ni quiero dejar de escribir sobre ellos. Y hace poco descubrí a Cris que está tan fascinada y rayada como yo ante la idea de un enredo de vidas entre estos dos. Así que este va para ella porque es un amor, escribe maravilloso y reafirma la noción de que leer es tan excitante como escribir._

_Besos grandes y gracias por leer :)_


End file.
